Ditteon
by Dragon Courage
Summary: when she awakens in the pokemon world, as an eevee, Eon doesn't quite know what to do. she knows less what to do when she realizes that she can transform into any eevee form she wants to, even the ones yet to be discovered. after some thought, Eon decides to take on the gyms without a trainer, but not everyone appreciates her genius. some even want her power like the many bad teams
1. Chapter 1

In the land of the Hoenn region, there was a beach. This beach was located near a large city. It was still early in the morning, hardly a soul was stirring. Hardly. A lone pokemon trotted down the beach, in search of shells for its trainer. It walked along on four legs, was blue in color, had orange orbs on its cheeks, and had a strange tail.

The little mudkip ran along just as fast as its little legs could carry it. It was very excited. Today, it would give all the shells that it had collected over the past several weeks to its trainer. Today was Trainer Anna's birthday.

As it was running, the mudkip failed to notice the lump of fur in the sand and tripped over it. The mudkip sat up, a confused expression on its face, looking back to the fur ball. A groan escaped from it and mudkip jumped back. What sort of monstrosity had the mudkip awakened? A salamence? A Gyarados? Or worse, a tyranitar?

Slowly, a small head pulled itself out of the sand to stare blearily at the mudkip. The mudkip stared back. Despite his earlier fears, the pokemon wasn't very scary. Quite the opposite, really. It looked pathetically small and weak.

Eonna's pov

I came to very slowly. Or, I would have, had not someone tripped over me. I moaned, trying to lapse back into the soft darkness. I twisted my head, in an attempt to snuggle deeper into my pillow. Problem was, I wasn't exactly laying on my pillow. Whatever it was, was very dusty. Like really grainy.

That predicament got my attention. I was supposed to be lying on my pillow. This was not my pillow. I slowly lifted my head. It was kind of weird. My limbs didn't seem to want to cooperate. When I did get my head up, dirt, or something similar, streamed down my face and hair. Sleepily, I blinked my eyes, placing my minimal, early morning attention on the blurry shape in front of me.

It should've just been my imagination, but it looked a lot like a mudkip. One of the pokemon in the video games my little brother, Toby, liked to play. Only difference, this one seemed to be a bit bigger than I would think it would be. I blinked again, bringing my eyes into better focus.

I screamed.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

This prompted the mudkip, who did likewise. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I tried to turn around and run, but my limbs didn't want to cooperate again. All I did was fall over onto my back side and wave my arms and legs in the air. Or, I thought they were my arms and legs. My limbs, if they truly were mine, were a fair bit shorter than I remembered, bending at odd angles, and covered in a coat of soft, fine, white fur, accented with gold-tannish bits. This realization had me silent for a moment.

…..

…

Moment over, "AAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHhhhhHHHHHHhhh!" My screaming was renewed with vigor.

The mudkip, previously running around in circles, ceased his earlier action in favor of watching my scream and wave my limbs, I was pretty sure they were mine at that point, like a real nut. For several minutes this went on, until he walked cautiously forward and asked, "Are you alright?"

I sat still to think about it. I wasn't in any pain. I was just really freaked out. Really, really freaked out. I glanced over at the mudkip and replied in a shaky voice, "I guess so, I'm not hurt, no."

He looked me over with a critical eye. He finally spoke, "I've never seen a pokemon like you before, what are you?"

A pokemon? Was that what I was? How the heck is this possible? I knew it wasn't a dream, too real and textured for that, I could feel the sand beneath my shoulders and a sea breeze ruffled my fur. I looked around, taking in the beach, before answering, "I-I don't kn-know."

Technically, it was the truth. I really didn't know. While the mudkip seemed to be taking in that piece of information, I slowly rolled over onto my belly, hands- no, paws laying in front of me. My paws were covered with the same fine white fur as everywhere else, but faded into a gold color towards the toes. Mudkip seemed to be done thinking, because he asked, "Why did you freak out?"

I wondered what to say for a moment, crazy truth of an x-human or lie about something else. I decided for something in between. "You startled me, I don't usually see any pokemon where I come from. And, I used to look a little different, so when I saw my fur, I got scared."

Those are understatements.

Mudkip seemed to think for a moment. I wondered whether he believed me or not. "Oh! I know what you are. You're an eevee! Your fur just must have changed colors…. How did you get here?"

This wasn't quite so hard. "I don't really remember, I went to sleep by the river, and the next thing I know, you're tripping over me. Am I really an eevee? They're supposed to be rare, right?" If only my drama teacher could see me now.

Mudkip seemed to be getting less timid. "Yeah, you're an eevee. You just look a little different colorwise, and your tail's longer than normal. My name's Tide, by the way."

"I'm Eonna, but call me Eon. Where are we?"

"We're at the beach near Petalburg, Hoenn.

"Oh, what are you doing here this morning? I guess I got washed up here, but other wise it's a little early.

Tide grinned, warming to the new topic. "I'm looking for sea shells! It's my trainer's hatchday! And, Anna loves shells!"

**(AN: they sound so immature because of their relatively low level and lack of xp, they are basically the equivalent of seven year-olds. Their levels are both lvl 5)**

For some reason, I was more inclined to get excited as well. "That's great! Can I help?"

Tide, doing the possible, grinned even further. "Sure!"

And so a great friendship is born! Dundunduh!

**this is just something i wrote on the fly, i was incredibly bored. id like to know what you think, if possible. happy late 4th,btw**


	2. Chapter 2 Graceless

We spent the next thirty minutes gathering shells and getting to know one another. Walking was tricky, but I was able to do it without too much difficulty. Although, I did trip over my own paws every now and then. Apparent, I found out, Tide and his trainer are starting off on their very fist pokemon journey.

The way he spoke about her with such love made me homesick, thinking about my family and friends. I missed them keenly. I wished I could just go home. But, how? Last time I checked, eevees can't cross dimension, and, even if they could, I would be an eevee.

I didn't realize that I had stopped moving until Tide started waving his paw in my face. "HeeelllllloooooOOOoooo? Anybody home? Earth to Clefairy. Hellloooooo?"

I jerked my muzzle back- at this point I knew that I was indeed a fox of sorts- and snapped, "Quit it! What do you think you're doing, stupid?"

Tide hopped back and looked like a kicked Lillipup. He lowered his head and turned away, likely heading back to his trainer. I felt horrible and I quickly called him back, "Hey! I didn't mean it, come back!"

Tide looked at me with those soft eyes and said, "Yes, you did, Eonna. You called me stupid."

When he said this, his lower lip started trembling, and I felt furious and ashamed of myself. "No, I didn't mean it, Tide. I'm just really homesick, I miss my family. I said that because I felt hurt and angry."

He turned again, but called over his shoulder, "Ok, I guess it doesn't matter anyways. Come on! I want you to meet my trainer, she's really nice! You'll like her!"

It seemed like he was bi-polar or something, 'cause he went from breakdown to go-to-town. I shrugged and followed, might as well. I didn't have anywhere else to go. At the very least, if Tide's trainer was super nice, maybe I could get some free food and a bed to sleep in for the night. Maybe figure out what to do to get home again.

We were nearing petalburg city, I could hear it with my new ears, when we passed a lake. I glanced at it, then took a double take of my reflection. I looked really different, I mean, sure I knew that already, but now, staring into my reflection, I really accepted it. A white eevee stared back at me. Gold markings adorned my face and my paws, tail, and ears were tipped with the same.

Tide, noticing my absence and came trotting back. "Whatcha doing?"

I jerked my head up and managed a grin. "Sorry, I just didn't realize how different I looked. Kinda surprised me."

"Oh, ok, come on! we're almost there!"

I trotted/tripped after Tide, still getting the hang of all-fours, towards the city. When we got there, I was amazed at how big everything seemed from this vantage point. But, then again, eight inches tall wasn't exactly sky scraper material. Speaking of my new form, how the heck do these ears work? And this tail? I'm hard pressed not to trip over the silly thing.

I was so preoccupied, I ran straight into Tide. We tumbled for a few feet before picking ourselves off the ground. Tide turned to me and then back to the building we were in front of. "We're here!" He cried, before rushing inside, via a doggy door.

I approached the house far more cautiously. Tentatively pushing my head in, I sniffed. It smelt amazing! Like fresh baked bread and frosting. Plus lots of cooking ingredients. I realized then that I could smell really, really well. Like, know where something is a mile away, good. I put my paws and the rest of me through the door as well; if smell was any indicator, this place was alright.

I lifted my ears- maybe I'm getting the hang of these silly things- and heard excited voices from above, upstairs. I tried to listed more, but my ears flopped right back down- crap!

I made my ways to the stairs and up them with no little trouble, forget about breaking speed limits, people, I'm just trying to get there.

When I finally placed my paw off the final step, I found myself in a hall of sorts. One door, was that a _purple_ door, was ajar, and that was where the noises were coming from. I walked in and I was startled to see a brown haired girl on the ground, playing tackle with Tide. I sat for a moment, not quite sure what to do before calling, "Hey, Tide, are you going to introduce me? Or do I just get to stand here, like a weird mon?"

At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, both of them froze faster than water near articuno. Tide looked up from their game and grinned, saying, "Oh! Hi, Eon. This is my trainer Anna."

Tide scrambled over to my side, grinning like a crazy mon. Anna just stared at me, she probably never saw some-mon quite like me.

I glanced at Anna, before turning to Tide. "Is she alright? She seems to have gone mute," I said. Beat that, Mr. Merdock! Drama 101, in its finest!

Tide grinned, his big blue eyes shining, before answering, "Yeah, she's fine. Anna's just never seen a mon like you. I doubt anyone has. She just thinks you're cool, which you are!"

I was going to ask him why she though I was cool, but Anna seemed to have come out of her stupor. "Ohhh, aren't you the cutest thing!" she scrambled gracelessly across the floor over to me, before turning to Tide and asking, "Is this your new friend?"

Tide nodded excitedly, almost flipping himself back with such exuberance. The girl turned to me and grinned, her smile so bright that I had a hard time not squinting. Had that girl's teeth been replaced with mirrors, or something?

I was suddenly hit with a wave of vertigo as she picked me up and put me on her bed, the humans may not realize it, but to the smaller creatures, their beds and chairs and such, are about like suddenly picking up a human and putting them on a roof. Mentally, I promised that I would never pick up my Pomeranian puppy, chance, ever again.

I dug my new claws into her comforter on instinct the moment she put me down, crouching on the bed with my tail tucked between my legs. Tide was likewise deposited on the bed as well, before the girl jumped onto the bed, causing an earthquake, causing me to crouch even lower.

The girl immediately launched into an explanation of how it was her hatch day, and how she was going to start her pokemon journey today, and how Tide was going to be her starter. Suddenly, she seemed to reach some epiphany and asked, "Hey! Do you want to come on my pokemon journey with us? Well, technically, me, Tide, and my brother, Samuel. But, you'd be my pokemon, since I saw you first, so whatta ya' say? Wanna come?"

I thought for a moment, I wanted to find a way back to my world eventually, but I had no idea how to do that. This could be a good way to travel, to find a road home. But, at the same time, I was fiercely independent, I wasn't just about to let this kid shout orders at me all day. I decided to go for something in between. I leapt off the bed, thankful for the fact that I seemed to be getting the hang of my new limbs- finally!- and trotted to the door.

There, I stopped and looked back at the trainer-to-be and Tide sitting on the bed and impatiently jerked my head, implying that they follow me. Tide seemed to understand, and jumped down from the bed, trotting behind me as I continued into the corridor. I got to the steps and realized that going down the steps would prove more of a challenge than getting up them. Tide, however, didn't notice that I had stopped, however, and ran right into me.

I let out a soft cry as I was thrown down the stairs, "EEEEE!"

I rolled all the way down to the little landing area where the stairs turned in order to conserve room and slammed into the wall, head first. I dimly registered Anna and Tide crying out and rushing down-stairs, as I stumbled to my feet, dizzy and disoriented. I tripped over my own paws and went for a _second_ tumble down the next flight of stairs.

I rolled all the way into the kitchen and I dimly noticed that the rest of Anna's family was eating breakfast, before the shadows on the edge of my vision advanced to cover it.

**Hi, i'm back. i was kind of surprised that people actually liked this. i actually wrote it while i had writer's block on my other stories. btw, i need more ocs and pokemon for this stroy, so if you have any suggestions, i would be very thankful. please enjoy and if you really liked it, i would be honored if you would leave a review:)**


End file.
